In order to maintain good channel estimation performance in a wireless communication system, interpolation of reference signals at selected resource elements located around a resource element to be estimated is often used to obtain channel estimation for the resource element with improved performance. This however, means that the demodulation of the modulation symbol in the resource element to be estimated needs to wait until all the resource elements selected for estimating the resource element are received. In other words, if the need for demodulation of the resource element to be estimated occurs before reception of the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbol which contains some of or all of the selected resource elements for estimating the resource element, the channel estimation performance for resource elements may be deleteriously affected.